1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper based webs that are particularly suited for applications as label stock for flexible containers. Examples include condiment dispensers and bottles for various materials such as shampoo, hand cream, contact lens solutions or the like. Such labels must not only be durable since for many applications the containers will be reused or will be used over an extended period, but must also be capable of flexing and stretching to accommodate the pressure applied to the container. Such labels will also necessarily be printable to contain desired indicia and, for that purpose, will preferably have a smooth and ink receptive surface. Other applications for the durable, extensible webs of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional labels for squeezable containers are either made from paper substrates, in which case they are subject to wrinkling, cracking, or defacing upon use, or made from plastic films which are considerably more expensive and may require special printing inks. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a paper based label stock that meets the stretchability, durability and elongation requirements for squeezable bottle labels and which also presents a smooth, printable surface. Various conventional materials meet these criteria individually, but paper-based products fulfilling all of these requirements to a high degree are not commercially available so far as is known.